Practically Almost
by susan friedman
Summary: A fill in story from LIW to Divorce, WGS. Chapters 14 and 15 revised for content. Story now complete. Thanks to mmorrisa and sarai for their input. Appreciated as always.
1. Chapter 1

Practically Almost

A fill in between LIW and Divorce WGS

"_My bag," Laura said, after Manly had kissed her. She started for the departing stage, but Almanzo held her back._

_"Forget about your bag," he said, his smile widening. "Let's go tell your folks."_

"_Well they're in Sleepy Eye for Mary's anniversary."_

"_Darn, I wanna tell them."_

"_Well, so do I,"_

"_Let's go there," he said, still smiling, holding onto her._

"_To Sleepy Eye?" she questioned, looking back at him._

"_To Sleepy Eye," Almanzo confirmed._

And so here they were, in Sleepy Eye at one of the rooms in the Blind School, man and wife, just as Laura knew it would always be. She turned to watch Manly sleeping next to her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face. She reached up and found his hand tightly entwined with hers. So it wasn't a dream, she smiled, snuggling tightly against him. She hated to wake him; he looked so peaceful and calm.

Manly," she called softly, not wanting to touch him, not wanting to break the bond. "Manly."

His eyes flew open at the sound of his nickname and he smiled.

"Beth," he whispered, looking into her brown eyes. He picked his hand up and found it still entwined with hers, not wanting to break the connection. "You're still here."

"And just where did you think I'd be, Almanzo Wilder?" she asked playfully, pushing herself up. Not breaking the bond, he brought their hands up to his lips, kissed hers, and then pulled her close. They made love once more, their hands still entwined, their bodies wrapped around one another.

They lay together, their energy spent. They looked at each other, hands still bonded, smiling.

"Beth," he breathed, "I could never have imagined, not in my wildest dreams."

He grabbed for her, kissed her and pulled her close. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Manly," she breathed.

Almanzo smiled and bent his head down to kiss her, when the knock came on the room door.

"Hey you two, time to get going," It was her Pa.

"Be right there," they called together, but there was no answer.

"I can't let you go," he breathed, "I don't want to let you go."

They kissed again, but this time, she cut it short. "Come on, we've got a farm to run."

"You're right, we've got our whole lives in front of us," he answered, smiling. He started off his side and she started off hers, but something held them back.

They were still holding hands.

They turned, each calling one another by the nicknames they gave each other, then laughed together.

"I don't want to let go," she said.

"I can't let go," he said.

They looked into each other's eyes and started to kiss again. Another knock.

"Ready yet?" Charles' voice called out from the other end.

"We're going to have to let go if we have to get dressed," she said, trying to pull away, but Almanzo had other thoughts.

"Maybe we can try to get dressed like this," he smiled, holding up their hands.

"Well," she answered, "you know what Pa says, with confidence and determination, you can lick anything."

Moments later, they had both come downstairs, cleaned, dressed and still holding hands.

"You sure did a good job with breakfast," Caroline said to her eldest daughter Mary. She was getting up to help clear the dishes. She looked at Laura, who was getting the last of them. "Didn't you have a bag with you when we dropped you off at the stage yesterday?"

"My bag," Laura said, forgetting that she let it go to Radnor. "All my clothes are in there."

"It's in Radnor," Almanzo said, "we let it go there yesterday."

"Don't you think that you should go get it back?" Caroline asked.

"Can't we just wire Radnor and tell them to send it back?" Adam suggested.

"It ain't in Radnor, I just been down to the post office," Houston said, walking into the kitchen. "It's in Springfield over at the railroad station. It's on its way back to Walnut Grove on the next stage over."

"Well," Almanzo said, "We'd better go meet that stage."

"Last stage, accordin' to Springfield, left about half hour ago. Should be arrivin' about an hour from now, dependin' on conditions, I expect."

"Well," Charles said, getting up. "What are we waiting for?"

After some tearful farewells between Hester Sue, Adam and Mary, Almanzo, Laura and Eliza Jane squeezed into the seat on Almanzo's rig. Charles and Caroline were behind them.

The rain suddenly started out of nowhere. It had been really cloudy in Sleepy Eye, but the sky darkened and the sound of thunder echoed in the distance.

"Good news is that we're almost home," Charles said to Caroline as the summer shower started.

"The other good news is that summer storms don't last long," Caroline smiled.

And it was true, the storm stopped as soon as it started, but everyone was wet.

Almanzo, Laura and Eliza Jane said goodbye to Caroline and Charles at the fork in the road. Caroline invited everyone over for dinner at the end of the week, a goodbye for Eliza Jane.

After dropping the two women at the school, Almanzo went down to Nellie's to meet the stage. Laura had already described the bag as a large maroon carpet bag that was her mother's. There was one like that sitting by itself when he got there. The driver told him no one had claimed it yet and that was the one he took. Luckily, it turned out to be the right one.

Eliza wasn't surprised to see Albert up in the front of the room teaching the kids, but what she was surprised to see was how well the children were behaving.

Albert's puzzled eyes quickly shifted to Laura's as she walked in behind Eliza Jane. He knew immediately what had happened because she was supposed to be in Ohio by now and nowhere near Walnut Grove. She nodded her head and smiled at him and Albert smiled back.

"Thank you for taking care of the class, Albert," Eliza Jane said, as Laura put their books and bonnets on the desk.

"Class, please come to order," Eliza Jane said, sternly. "I have a few announcements to make."

"I would like to introduce you all to my new sister in law and your new teacher, Laura Ingalls Wilder," she said, which only made Albert smile wider.

"New teacher?" Willie asked, fidgeting with something or another.

"Yes," Eliza continued. "Friday will be my last day here, I will be moving to St. Louis. I will miss all of you."

"Laura's going to be our new teacher?" Willie asked, abandoning whatever he had been playing with. He just looked up at her.

"It's not Laura anymore, Willie," Eliza Jane told him, "You will all call her Mrs. Wilder from now on."

"CLASS!" Laura said, pounding the desk for order, since the entire classroom broke into giggles and laughter. "The sooner you behave, the sooner you can all go home."

"You mean we can leave?" Willie smiled.

"Only for today." Eliza Jane said. "Just be prepared for a long day tomorrow. And just you remember that I'm still your teacher until this Friday. Now, class dismissed."

The children all ran out of the school, except for Albert who ran up to Laura and hugged her.

"When?" he asked, excitedly, releasing her, taking her left hand in his.

"Albert," Laura said, looking at Eliza Jane.

"Was it last night? I thought that…"

"I've got the bag, Beth." Almanzo walked into the schoolroom. "I asked Mr. Miller for the day…"

Albert turned when he heard Almanzo's voice. "Hello, brother in law," he said, walking over towards him, hand extended.

"Hey, Albert," Manly said, pulling him into a big bear hug. "How are you doin' this fine mornin'?"

"You've got to tell me everything, Almanzo. I thought that you two were.."

"We can talk about that on the way back to our place," Almanzo released him and reached out for Laura and pulled her close. "You can hop in the back of the rig and we'll fill you in."

"I've never been upstairs before," Laura said as she followed Manly to his room.

"Well, now you have." He smiled. "This," he said extending his hand "is where I sleep. And from now on," he said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close, "is where you're going to sleep."

His kissed her, hard. Now he knew what to expect, now he wasn't as nervous. He let himself go and so did Laura, the both of them feeling comfortable.

"Manly," she whispered, trying to pull him down.

"Beth," he breathed, coming up for air, "I've got my chores; Skip and Barnum need to be unhitched, Bessie needs milkin' and the chickens…"

She was playing with his belt, loosening it up and tugging at his trouser leg.

"Just once," she whispered, kissing him harder. "We may never get another chance like this. Eliza's gone to send a wire to St. Louis and…"

"I should be doin' my chores," he said, in between kisses. "Oh, Beth," he breathed and they tumbled onto his bed, forgetting everything while he lost himself in her arms.

The rain started up again, but it didn't bother Eliza Jane. She had come back from wiring Mr. Williams telling him that she would accept the position in Currie. She would start on Monday and work her way up from there. Radnor was another story, Mr. Williams needed to find someone at the last minute, but he was considering the second highest applicant after Laura for the position. That way it would be fair to everyone.

The only thing she was worried about was how she was going to get there. She was considering telling her brother that she and Harve had a fight and that she wasn't going to St Louis after all, but that she wanted to get out on her own. She was actually leaning toward that solution; she was tired of lying. She didn't know what his response would be, but it would be interesting, now that he was married.

She heard footsteps running down the stairs and recognized them as Almanzo's.

"Sis?" he called out, "You back yet?"

"Yes, Mannie, I just sent that wire to Harve. He'll meet me at the train station on Saturday afternoon."

Almanzo smiled and kissed her cheek. He pulled her close. "I'm gonna miss you," he whispered. "In the last seven years, we've only been apart twice and both times it was me who left. But I think it was good for both us."

Eliza smiled and touched her brother's cheek. "I've never seen you so happy, Mannie," she told him, watching his mouth stretch into the widest grin she ever saw.

"Oh, Eliza, you can't even imagine. I want to be with her day and night, I don't want to lose her. She means everythin' to me and I need her by my side. I can't even imagine ever bein' away from her. I just love her so much."

She didn't say anything, just smiled.

"You and Harve will find that too. What Beth and I have is special. It's a bond that can never be broken. It's been there since we first met and it's only going to get stronger. My only hope is that you two can find the same happiness. I wish you two all the best."

He gave her a last hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry to cut it short, Eliza," he said releasing her. "I've got to get out there." He touched her shoulder lightly. "Laura should be down in a minute. You two can set up your last week together." He smiled, turned and walked out the door, whistling.

It was Thursday night that things heated up. Laura was cleaning up the dishes on the table when she came across two wires. One was from Mr. Williams and the other was to him. Both were about the teaching position in Currie that Minnie Trimble Martin had left vacant. She had brought it to Almanzo's attention when he got back from the Feed and Seed. She brought it out to the barn so that Eliza wouldn't see or hear what was going on.

He looked from the wires and brought his head up to look in his Laura's eyes. "Do you want me to discuss this with her, Beth?"

"I think we should both do it together, unless you really want to take care of it yourself," she said.

Almanzo sighed. He had never known his sister to lie, not ever. Why this time? Did she do it because of what happened with Mr. Gray? Was it because he was so stubborn about Laura accepting the teaching position? Or was it because she knew he didn't her living with the two of them for the rest of his life.

"Maybe I should talk to her myself," he said, looking at his wife. "Would you mind?"

Laura smiled up at her new husband. "Sometimes you need to be alone with your sister. If you need me, just call. I'll probably be out here with the chickens."

He nodded, kissed her lightly on the lips and headed for the house.

"Be back," he whispered.

He brought the two wires with him as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Eliza? You asleep?"

Eliza Jane opened the door.

"I thought you'd be upstairs with your new bride," she said smiling.

"Can we talk for a little while? You up to it or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"What about?" she answered.

"These," he said, holding up the telegrams.

She took it from his hand, read them and then looked up. ""Where did you find these?" she asked, looking up at him. "I thought that they were in my journal."

"Beth found them on the table when she was clearing the supper dishes," Almanzo said. "So it's over between you and Harve or there was nothing between you and Harve?"

"Almanzo, please."

"Why did you lie to me? To us?" he said, closing the door behind him. "You could have told me the truth."

She looked at him and for the first time since the seven years they had been together, she looked as if she was going to cry.

She blurted out the whole thing, the same thing she told Charles Ingalls in the kitchen of the Blind School on the day of their wedding.

"There was never anything between Harve and me," Eliza Jane told him, looking straight at him. "I wanted to do something for you and Laura. It made me feel good knowing that the two of you would take care of the house, would always be here so I can visit. You told me that you thought it was time we lived our lives apart a few months ago. It got me thinking, Mannie, that you were right. So I sent a wire to Mr. Williams and those were the replies I got back. He's looking into a position in Minneapolis for me. I can teach in Currie for a while until the job in Minneapolis becomes available."

Almanzo didn't say anything, he wasn't sure how to respond.

"I know how much you love Laura and I don't blame you for wanting your own place. I was always hoping that you'd find it," Eliza continued. "You were never the same after Laura accepted the job in Radnor and I couldn't bear to watch the two of you not speaking to one another. I wanted you to be happy, Almanzo. I wanted to do something for you for once. You've been with me for seven years. You've helped me with the farm and you've been my constant companion all these years. You have Laura now and that's all that matters."

Almanzo sighed. "Eliza, please."

Eliza Jane shook her head. "No, it has to be this way." She smiled. "I'll be fine, really. I'll write all the time and let you know how I'm doing. I'm staying at Minnie Martin's old house, so things will be fine. We're still close enough to see each other, that's all care about right now. Let me do this one thing for you. Just think of this as my wedding present."

She searched his eyes. "Almanzo, please say something."

"Oh Eliza," he said, taking her in his arms and pulling her close. "I love you and I don't know how to thank you."

"Seeing you and Laura together are thanks enough," she said, releasing him. "Is she upstairs? I think we should share this with her, too."

The three of them had supper at Nellie's the Friday night before she left. Charles and Caroline joined them there. Almanzo told her that he and Laura would drop her in Currie and help get her settled. This time the two of them would be able to stay overnight in Laura's old room at the house. He made her the same bookcase that he had made for Minnie and Tom and promised her that they would visit when they could. Laura and the kids had all chipped in and gotten her a new pen and pencil set that she could use for writing out her lesson plans. And Laura had gotten her another diary so she could keep notes in. Charles had made her a small lap desk to keep her papers in and to write on.

"I know how much you loved the one I got you for Christmas," Laura said hugging her. She released her. "If you ever need us, Eliza Jane, remember that we're both here for you."

Eliza Jane nodded. "I know, Laura and thank you for being my sister in law. All I ask that you take care of each other and keep my brother happy. I love both of you very much."

"And you'll probably need that lap desk," Charles said, "always comes in handy."

Eliza smiled. "Yes, I will, Charles and thank you." She hugged him and then Caroline. "Thank you for everything."

They left for Currie early Saturday morning and got her settled into Minnie's old house with the green and white trim.

"Well, here we are again," Almanzo laughed as he walked into Laura's old room at the old Trimble place. "So this is where you stayed. The entire month I was here, she'd never let me into this room."

"There was no reason for you to be here," she sighed. "It was the same thing at your place. Remember, I never saw your bedroom upstairs, either."

Almanzo pulled her close. "Never thought of it that way," he whispered in her ear. He released her and looked into her brown eyes. "I think Currie will always hold a special place in my heart, but Walnut Grove will always be the place where we first met and fell in love."

"And where we'll spend the rest of lives," Laura said, staring into his blue ones.

He nodded, swaying her back and forth in his arms. "Together, forever, just the two of us, well, practically almost."

She frowned. "Practically almost?"

He nodded again. "Until the babies, anyway," he whispered, waiting for her reaction.

"How many?" Laura asked.

Manly shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about that one."

"Don't think," Laura answered, "not tonight. I just want to be together for as long as it takes. Right now it's just the two of us and I want to leave it that way."

"Practically almost?" he whispered, laughing

"Practically almost," she laughed back.

"Reasonably so," he answered, kissing her. And the world melted around the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, look who's here," Minnie Trimble Martin exclaimed as she pulled both Laura and Almanzo into a huge hug. "What are you two doing here in Currie?"

She looked around the small room that she was sharing with her new husband at the boarding house. "Tom?" she called

"We got married last Tuesday, Minnie," Laura said, as she laced her arm through Almanzo's "August 25th."

Minnie smiled. "Congratulations," she said, hugging the two of them all over again. "Takin' a little honeymoon or just catching up with old friends?"

"I'm comin', Minnie, give me a few minutes."

"You'll never believe who's here."

Almanzo looked at Laura, then back to Minnie. "Actually, Minnie, my sister's back at the teacher's house, making out her lesson plan. She was wonderin' if she might be able to have a talk with you today."

Minnie smiled. "I don't see why not?" She frowned and looked toward the back of the room. "Tom, are you comin' out here to say hello to Mannie and Laura or not?"

"Who?" Tom asked, but his eyes lit up as he got closer to the doorway. "Mannie and Laura, the witnesses at our weddin'?"

He kissed Laura on the cheek and pumped Almanzo's hand. "Nice to see you two again."

Minnie looked at him, then turned back to the two of them. "How long do you think you'll be stayin' in town?"

Almanzo looked at Laura. "We haven't really thought about that, Minnie. We brought my sister here to start her new job. We were actually goin' to start headin' back tomorrow mornin'."

"No honeymoon?" Minnie asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"We've got a farm to run," Laura said, "plus my new teaching job and Manly has to get back to work."

"Such a shame," Tom said, shaking his head. "Minnie and I were kinda hoping that the two of you could stay around for a while. Show you around and you can visit the ranch. It doesn't have much more to go."

"Well," Almanzo said, looking at Laura. "I did tell Mr. Miller I'd be back on Monday and he shook his head and told me that if I didn't take off a few days with my new wife, he'd be very disappointed. He actually gave me permission, Beth. We'd just have to send a telegram to Walnut Grove and explain a few things. Your Ma could take over your teachin' duties for a while and your Pa and Albert could take care of the farm."

Laura smiled up at him and turned back to Minnie and Tom. "Well, I guess that settled. Looks like we're staying for a bit."

"Good news," Minnie said, hugging them both again. She turned to Tom. "There's a social tonight if you want to go and I think that Tom has a friend for your sister as well, if she doesn't mind."

"You'll have to ask her that," Almanzo said, "but I'm sure she'll agree to it."

"Good, I'll speak to her when we're going to go over the lesson plans for Monday," Minnie said. "We can all have supper at Maddie's and head over to the social later. It would be a good opportunity for Miss Wilder to get to know Tom's old friend, Nathan Harcourt."

"Sounds good to me," Almanzo smiled. "Oh, do you know anywhere in town where I can get a good used buggy? My sister will need one and I can fix one up in no time at all."

"Come with me, everyone," Tom said, smiling. "We'll go get your sister, Almanzo. It just so happens that Nate's lookin' to get rid of his old one."

"Harcourt," Almanzo said, rolling the name around on his tongue as the four of them walked back to the house with the green trim. "Nathan Harcourt,"

Laura stared at him. "Something wrong, Manly?"

He turned to Laura. "Name sounds familiar, Beth. I seem to remember someone in Spring Valley by that name, but it couldn't be him, could it? He had a passel of kids at home, at least six of them and a widower at that. What would he be doin' way out this way and how would he know Tom, especially from back east?"

"What did he do?"

"Owned the General Store, very successful. Opened up a hotel and restaurant, just like Nellie's in Walnut Grove and Maddie Grave's in Currie. Father wrote us a while ago to tell us that his wife, Mary, died of pneumonia."

"Well, here we are," Minnie said, as she stood outside the white picket fence. "Let go say hello to your sister."

It wasn't hard to convince Eliza Jane to go to visit this Nathan Jonas Harcourt. She recognized the name too.

"Wasn't he the owner of the General Store in Spring Valley?" she asked Almanzo.

"Yes he did, Eliza Jane," Tom said, before Manly could say anything. "Opened up a hotel and restaurant in the area, along with the General Store. He had six kids, all grown up and gone by now. He came down often to buy some metal to take back to the store with him. Merchants are often gone quite a lot, at least successful ones. Stayed in one place after his wife died. I invited him out here last year when I got here, but he told me he was waiting for the last of kids to get married."

"Well, he we are," Tom said, looking around the livery barn where Nate worked these days. He slept upstairs in the barn loft.

"Nate," he called, but there was no answer. "Nate, I got some old friends here from Spring Valley to see you."

"Now who could be out here from Spring Valley?" Nathan J. Harcourt asked from the back of the barn.

"Ah, there you are." Tom said. "You already know Minnie. This is Almanzo and Laura Wilder, newlyweds here from Walnut Grove and this is Mannie's sister…"

"Eliza Jane Wilder," Nate smiled and extended his hand, "James and Angelina's daughter. You weren't around much, as I recall, you and your brother here, left the farm. Besides, a name like Almanzo tends to stick in your memory. Not a popular name."

Almanzo smiled. "It's a family tradition. I'm sure my parents explained it to you. And we weren't the first ones to leave either."

"Yes, it's true," Nate said. "They did tell me about your name and I know you come from a large family, like mine."

He smiled at them all. "Now is there something I can help you with today?"

The buggy was in better shape than Almanzo thought. He started working on it the minute they got back. Nate was only too happy to throw in a horse as part of the deal. Laura, Eliza Jane and Minnie were going over lesson plans and assignments, filling in Eliza on the students.

Almanzo and Tom sent the wire to Walnut Grove and Charles told them he'd take care of everything. As soon as the ladies were finished, Tom would bring them out to the ranch to show everyone how the building was progressing. Then they'd return here and they would meet Nate at Maddie's for an early supper before the social. Things were definitely starting to look up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

August 29, 1885

Dear Diary

My newlywed colleague and long time friend Minnie Trimble Martin and her husband Tom introduced me or should I say reintroduced me to a Mr. Nathan Jonas Harcourt. He is forty six years old and newly widowed with six children. As I am thirty one, he really is not too old for me.

He was always a good looking man, dark brown hair and eyes with bushy eyebrows, which are starting to turn gray. He is clean shaven and slightly chubby, but has a jolly disposition and laughs all the time. He reminds me a bit of Harve as he is outspoken and easy to get along with. He wears spectacles, small round ones, but uses them only for reading and is not nearsighted, like me.

The six of us had an early supper at Maddie's Graves Chop House, which serves some of the best chicken and steak dishes at low prices, at least that's what Nate tells me. He paid the check for us all, refusing to mention the amount and refusing to take any kind of compensation.

We all took a short walk over to the hotel, where the social was. Laura and Mannie were up for every dance as were Minnie and Tom. Nate and I danced a few, but we were talking most of the night, which came easier this time than with Harve, who used to joke around a lot more than talk. We were all talking late into the evening after the social was over and long after my brother and his new bride were asleep.

Nate wants to see tomorrow afternoon before we all go to see Tom's new ranch, just a little outside of town. It's not big, but he's proud of it and wants to show us all how it's progressing.

It has been a wonderful evening forward to tomorrow.

"Looks like my sister and Nate are getting along well," Almanzo said, closing the bedroom door. "The two of them are still in the parlor, laughing and joking with each other."

He was holding two glasses of milk, one he handed to Laura and one he drank himself. "

"Your sister must feel comfortable with him," Laura said, putting the glass up to her lips.

"She doesn't really have too much to say at night, Beth. We usually just sat in front of the fireplace with her homemade teas and read most of the time, unless I fell asleep or had somethin' on my mind."

"He must have liked her back when you lived in Spring Valley."

Almanzo shrugged. "Don't really know, Beth." He finished up the last of milk. "Be right back," he sighed and stood up.

A few minutes later he was back. "He's leavin' now, but I heard him tell her he wants to see her tomorrow."

Almanzo started took off his robe revealing his blue striped nightshirt. Laura was already in her nightgown. They both climbed into bed.

"Do you think this will get serious?" Almanzo asked, looking at his wife.

"We'll have to wait and see, Manly. Hopefully, things will be better this time around."

He smiled and cuddled up to Laura, putting his arm across her shoulders. "Did you have a good time tonight? You were dancin' up a storm."

"No different than you or Minnie and Tom," she answered. "The best was switching partners. Tom's a great dancer."

Almanzo smiled. "Minnie's not so bad either."

Laura smiled. "You must have enjoyed that steak you were eating. I don't know where you put it all, Manly. You seem to have one giant appetite."

Almanzo laughed and moved closer. "Good thing that Nate was payin' for it all."

"Shhh," Laura said, looking toward the door. "Is he still here? He might hear you."

Manly looked at her. "Good question, but I'm sure he's gone. He was on his way out when I…"

There was a knock on the door. "Mannie, Laura,"

"You can come in, Eliza," Almanzo said, moving slightly away from Laura but keeping his arm around her shoulders.

"No need," Eliza Jane called from outside. "Just wanted to say goodnight and see you in the morning."

"Night," they both called out and he turned back to Laura.

"Well, I guess we'd better get some sleep if we gotta get goin' early. Tom wants to take us over to see the ranch first thing." He turned down the lamp.

"I'm sure we don't have to get up that early," Laura said, as she pulled him closer.

"Got somethin' in mind?" he said taking her in his arms.

"What do you think?" she answered as their lips touched.

August 30, 1885

Dear Diary

Nate came for me early explaining that he wanted to take me to church alone, then for a little ride out on the prairie, just to show me some of the sights. I don't really know what there would be for me to see. Curiosity got the better of me and I went with him.

There is another quiet place, not too far from the schoolhouse. There is an old abandoned mill here, with a waterfall and a river right beside it. There is also a spring close to the river and here Nate scooped up some water for the both of us. The water was delicious; I have never tasted fresh spring water before. Next time we come, he says, he will bring a jar of the stuff.

We walked a little after that, in silence at first, until he began showing me different birds, plants and flowers that he says are his passion, next to horses at least. He tells me this is what he does on his time off, his hobbies, if you will. I found it fascinating, something that I have never done before.

I am writing this by the small pond as he has gone to look for a bird. We are going to leave for the Martin ranch soon, where we will meet up with the Martins and Almanzo and Laura, who are traveling with them.

I will write more later as soon as I get back home.

"So what did you think of those plans I showed you yesterday, Almanzo," Tom asked as they walked out of the beautiful white clapboard church. The steeple clock chimed ten, it was still early in the morning. Minnie and Laura were chatting non stop behind them.

"Can't wait to see how it all looks, Tom," Almanzo said, smiling. He clapped him on the back. "From what you're telling me, you've made a lot of progress in the short time you've put it together."

Tom Martin beamed at him. "You're probably wondering why I built so small and I'll explain that when we get there. We'll drive you and Laura out there, no sense in you going back to pick up yours."

Almanzo smiled. "Thanks, much appreciated, but I'll have to return the favor."

Tom smiled and clapped him on the back. "And I'm sure you will, Almanzo. Now you and your new bride get into the back."

Almanzo placed Laura in the back and climbed in after her. They huddled together, their arms around one another.

"We should be looking at the beautiful scenery," Laura said, smiling up at Almanzo, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"I am," he smiled. He touched her cheek, then brought his head down to kiss her.

"So," Manly asked Laura between kisses, "whose idea was this anyway?"

"Whosever idea it was, it was a good one," Laura answered.

Almanzo smiled. "Hey," he whispered in her ear, settling against the back of the rig; his bride in his arms, "sure beats drivin' for once."

"Manly, shhh," Laura laughed, a little too loudly, "but I have to agree."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "Have I told you that I loved you today?"

"I don't remember," Laura said, pretending to think.

"Well, if I haven't, I'll tell you now and if I have I'll repeat myself." He kissed her again and when they parted, he looked into her eyes. "I love you, Beth, forever and ever."

"I know," she whispered back, "practically almost."

Almanzo nodded his head and his smile widened. "Practically almost," he said, and he kissed her again, not even noticing that Minnie and Tom had stopped the rig and had turned to see what the two of them were up to.

Authors Note: The character of Nathan Jonas Harcourt is loosely based on Thomas Jefferson Thayer, a merchant Eliza Jane met and married at age 42.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Tom has done wonders with this ranch," Laura said, as she and Eliza were unpacking the picnic lunch that they both prepared in the morning. Minnie brought the plates, cups and utensils.

"You must be so anxious to move out of that tiny room in the boarding house," Eliza Jane said, taking out the fried chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans, all with wax paper covering the plates to protect the contents from spilling out. Nate brought plenty of jars filled with that delicious spring water.

"Yes," Minnie said, looking at Laura, "It actually would be nice to get out of there, although I find it cozy; just the two of us. Besides, Eliza Jane, Tom tells me that the ranch doesn't have much more. We can move in here by the middle of next month. The furniture that Tom ordered from back east should be arriving any day now."

She looked at Laura. "I want to have a housewarming party and I'm hoping that the two of you can get away. It will most likely be on a weekend anyway."

Laura smiled and hugged her. "We'll be there, Minnie."

"Well," boomed a male voice, which Minnie recognized as Tom's. It was so loud that the women all looked up to see Tom, Almanzo and Nate walking through the partially finished kitchen doorway. "At least we fit that table in here. Mannie, you've got to thank your father in law for that beautiful table."

Almanzo smiled. "Be my pleasure, Tom, but remember, I've got some surprises from my end too."

"Looking forward to those too," Tom said. "Minnie is always raving about the marvelous woodwork you create."

"Just a little hobby of mine," Almanzo grinned and walked over to Laura. "And so is this," he smirked, crushing her next to his side.

"Almanzo," she scolded playfully. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Eliza Jane nodded to everyone as she placed the chicken and green beans on the table. Laura and Almanzo brought the rest of the food and Minnie served it all on her new stoneware dishes.

"These are lovely," Laura told Minnie as she picked them up. Brown with light brown edge trimming. "We're still using your old set at the teacher's house."

"That's why I left them," Minnie smiled. "How are you settling in, Eliza Jane? Are you excited about meeting the class?"

"They're good kids, Eliza Jane," Laura said. "They were always on the best behavior, but once in a while they had to be reprimanded, but not very often. Oh, and there's no Willie Oleson in the corner either, at least not while I was there."

"Nor me," Minnie said. "And I still can't get over what Laura did with that Chad Brewster."

Almanzo picked his head up and looked at Laura. "Would you mind passin' some of that wonderful chicken? I would love another piece."

"Anyway," Almanzo continued, "You did promise to tell us all why your building this place so small?"

"Minnie and I don't want anything too big, that's the size of it. Nothing to be surprised about."

"What about horses, cows, pigs, hens and roosters?" Almanzo asked. "Where will they go?"

"I don't want a working farm, Mannie," Tom said, "not right away. I just want somewhere to retire and relax." He looked across the table at his wife. "And to be close to Minnie for the rest of our lives. That's why I built so small, Almanzo. The rest of the property is mine; I just don't want to use it. It'll just be the two of us. This is all I need."

Almanzo looked over at Laura who was sitting next to Minnie. He reached out with his leg and found she had brought her leg over to his.

Minnie looked over at Eliza Jane who hadn't said a word. She was staring at Nathan who seemed to staring back at her.

"Your lesson plan looks good tomorrow," Minnie said. "Are you looking forward to your first day?"

It was enough to attract Eliza Jane's attention. "Yes, I am, Minnie. I am very excited to begin. I am especially looking forward to meeting Chad Brewster. I've heard lots about him."

Almanzo rubbed Laura's leg and stared at her. The two of them couldn't help but smile at the mention of Chad's name.

"The Brewster boy will probably be bringing his Becky and her little sister, Rachel, to school tomorrow," Minnie said. She turned to Laura. "Those medical books you give him really helped him to learn. Doc Benson has decided to keep him on and train him, Laura. He's going to start medical school. He already passed his exams two months ago. I forgot to let you know."

"How are things with him and Becky?" Laura asked.

"You can ask him that yourself when you see him tomorrow. I thought that it might be a nice surprise. He's always asking after you."

"Anymore of this great chicken?" Almanzo asked, changing the subject, still looking at Laura. "This really is good, Beth."

When the supper was over, the two men retired to what Tom called the study, a small office he set up. It was almost finished, the many shelves just needed to be filled with books.

Nate was taking Eliza for a walk, he told Almanzo and smiled, even though he was a little worried. He wondered why someone like him would be interested in his sister. He wondered what his intentions were. He looked over at Laura, but she and Minnie were in the kitchen. He could hear them talking to one another. He decided to talk to her later. There was plenty of time, after all Eliza was an adult, older than he was as well. He just didn't know what to make of Nathan Jonas Harcourt.

"How long have you been out this way?" Nate asked Eliza Jane as they strolled down to the creek bank that ran in front of the Martin's new ranch.

"My brother and I moved to Walnut Grove a little over two years ago. My brother just married last week and I accepted the teaching position out here. My sister in law will take my position when she returns home next week. They'll be going back next Sunday. I will miss Almanzo as we have grown up together and were living together the last seven years." She turned to look at him. "You see, I'm not used to being out on my own."

"Yes, I do see, Eliza," he told her, taking her hand in his. "I've been very lonely since my wife died last year. I actually sold the house and left Spring Valley three months ago as I was reminded of her at every turn. I need to start anew and Thomas insisted that I move out here. He told me that he would make it worth my while and to be honest, he has stuck by his word."

He looked into Eliza's hazel eyes. "Do you like teaching?" he asked.

Eliza Jane looked at him. "I do like it," she said, "but I haven't really been all that successful at it. I always seem to be moving around from position to position. My brother has been good about it, taking odd jobs here and there and looking after the homestead so to speak. I think the longest position I've ever held was the one in Spring Valley. I held onto that one for five years."

"And you didn't do a bad job at that, Eliza. You taught my children well. Didn't think that I'd remember you, being so young as you were. Why did you leave home, anyway?"

She looked at him. "There was another teaching position further away from Spring Valley that was paying more. Almanzo was anxious to get out on his own so Father sent him with me to make sure that I'd be alright. I've had four teaching jobs since then the last being Walnut Grove until this came up."

"Are you planning to stay here for a while?"

Eliza looked at him, a little surprised at his question. "Well, for the meantime, anyway. I've asked the Superintendent of Schools, Mr. Williams, to watch out for a position in Minneapolis."

Nate looked down at his boots, unsure what to say next.

"How are your children?" Eliza asked, breaking the silence after what seemed like an eternity. "I do remember your two youngest, Sally and Peter, they were the top students in my class."

"All grown up and moved away, Eliza. All have families of their own now, but if I remember right, Peter and his new wife will be out here next week. I'll introduce you to him if you like." He shook his head and laughed. "Wouldn't be the strangest thing in the world if you two remembered each other."

Eliza smiled. "Yes, thank you. It would be interesting to see how they turned out now that their grown."

"You only taught three of my kids, Eliza. Peter, Sally and…"

"Andrew," Eliza smiled, remembering. "What an adorable boy he was, red haired and freckled just like…"

"Mary," Nate answered, while Eliza said, "his mother." They both laughed.

"You're like a breath of fresh air after so long, Eliza Jane," Nate said smiling. "We'd better get on back to the house, before they start to miss us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the third time together since their marriage last week, Laura and Almanzo found themselves alone, but Manly couldn't enjoy it, not really. He was still thinking about that man and his sister.

"I just hope he doesn't hurt her," Almanzo said, curled up in Laura's arms.

"And what makes you so sure he will."

He sat up. "Beth, my sister's never had a beau. She's only danced with three men in her whole life, first Albert and then Nate."

"You said three," Laura asked as she put her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yeah, she told me she showed Harve how to dance, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a bit worried about her. I have to ask Nate what his intentions are."

Laura shook her head. "Leave him alone, Manly, he knows what they are and they could be very simple. He likes your sister, that's all you have to care about. What happens next is between Eliza Jane and Nate. You're not going to change it, no matter what you do."

Almanzo smiled and touched her cheek. She may have been so much younger in years than he was, but he had to admit, that she acted a heck of a lot older than he did at times.

"I don't know, Beth, sometimes I just worry for nothin'. I'm probably overreactin'. I wonder if I'll be like your Pa when we have a daughter of our own."

"It's not for nothing, Manly," she said, "she's still your sister and you're worried about her. I can understand, but Eliza Jane can make up her own mind. I don't know what Nate wants, but he's not some school boy. He's a grown man with six children and I truly think that he's interested in Eliza. He knows what he wants. I'm sure that by the end of the week, we'll all know what his intentions are."

She looked in his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "And who says we'll have a little girl?"

Almanzo laughed. "Would be funny, wouldn't it? That day you and Nellie got into that mud fight and I pulled you out. Washed your clothes and gave you my robe to put on. Then your Pa comes bustin' in and punches me right in the mouth. Remember what I said?"

Laura nodded. "You said you'd probably act the same way if you had a little girl, or thereabouts."

Almanzo smiled. "You charged right out the door screamin' about how every one was treatin' you like a little girl. You know, Beth, your Pa changed my life that day. Made me start to think about how I really felt about you."

"Manly," she scolded, but his soft "No," changed all that and kept her speechless. His loving eyes never left her face and he smiled slightly as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Wanna start workin' on that little girl before Eliza gets back? I just realized I'm wastin' good time here."

She smiled as he came closer. She put his arms around neck. "Ready when you are, Manly," she whispered, as his mouth closed over hers.

August 30, 1885

Dear Diary

I don't know what to make of Nate's feelings for me. I do have feelings for him and I want to express them, but now I am afraid of rejection. I don't want another incident like I had with Harve Miller. I want him to tell me that he loves me first.

He drove to the old mill again and we sat there talking about different things, school, his children, my parents and Spring Valley in general. We never realized it was that late until Nate pulled out his pocket watch and announced that it was ten o'clock. He wants to see me tomorrow and I have a funny feeling where this is all headed, but I'm not admitting to anything right now.

It's really funny that we get on so well together. I just don't seem to have a problem talking to him. It's like we've known each other for years.

Tomorrow is the first day at the Brewster school and I'm a bit nervous, although Laura and Minnie say that there's nothing to worry about. I can't even talk to Laura about it as the two of them are sound asleep in Laura's old room, cuddled in each other's arms.

They look so much in love that sometimes, I'm jealous that I don't have a beau of my own. I don't like to admit that, but I have to tell someone. Now that Nate is around, I don't want to push him away, but I have a feeling that…

No. I don't to write it for fear I could be imagining things. But yet, I don't want to lose him either. I have to take one day at a time and see what develops.

I'm rather tired at the moment and I do have to prepare for my first day in class tomorrow.

"Almanzo, Laura," Eliza called, as she knocked on the bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

Manly turned in the direction of his sister's voice, but he didn't want to move or answer. He was propped up on one elbow watching Laura sleep beside him.

"I'm leaving now. Nate is here to pick me up. I was hoping that the two of you would say goodbye seeing as this is…"

The bedroom door opened as Almanzo came out in his robe and kissed her on the cheek.

"Beth's still asleep," he told her, "but we'll be over to the schoolhouse later on as soon as she wakes up." He searched her eyes. "I'd like to talk to you about Nathan Harcourt later on if you don't mind. Just seems to me things are movin' way too…"

"Eliza? You about ready"

Manly stared as Nate walked in his sister's house without so much as an invite.

"Almanzo," Nate smiled and extended his hand. "Where's your lovely bride this morning?" he asked.

"Right here, Mr. Harcourt," Laura said, coming out of the room, her long brown robe loosely tied at the waist. She hugged him, bussed his cheek and stepped back. Almanzo threw a protective arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. His eyes never left Nate's happy go lucky grin.

"Ready to go, Nate," Eliza said, her lesson plan and assignment books in her arms.

Nate turned away from Almanzo's eyes and spoke to Eliza Jane. "Here," he said, "let me take those from you." He turned back to Almanzo. "You're coming to the schoolhouse later, aren't you?"

Laura looked from her husband to Nate, then back to Almanzo. "Of course we'll be there, Nate."

She turned back to Almanzo. "Come on, Manly. We'd best get dressed." She pulled him back into the bedroom closing the door behind both of them.

"What is going on?" she frowned, hands on her hips. "What is the matter with you? I thought we had this discussion last night."

Almanzo looked at Laura and frowned. "Did he wake you up?"

Laura shook her head. "I'd have to get up sooner and later and it may as well be sooner. Can't sleep forever, you know."

Almanzo shook his head. "There's somethin' about him, Beth, somethin' that just rubs me the wrong way."

Laura frowned. "Like what?"

Almanzo stared at her. "He comes bargin' in here like a stampedin' elephant and Eliza doesn't say two words?"

"When was the last time you saw a stampeding elephant?" Laura asked, trying not to smile. She put her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

Almanzo looked into her eyes and put his arms around her neck, swaying her back and forth as he always did when he wasn't serious.

"The circus," they both said together and laughed.

"Beth," he said, smiling, still swaying her back and forth in his arms. "You sure do have a way with people. You can stop a charging bull." He bent down to kiss her, their lips touching lightly. He pulled back, but didn't release her. "I'm sorry, Beth. I love you."

"Nothing to be sorry for," she whispered. "I love you too, just calm down. You've got an angry bunch of animals in this room."

"You are one amazin' woman, Beth." Almanzo brought her close to him and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The children were all over the place after school was over. Eliza was having a hard time keeping them away from their former teachers, Miss Trimble and Miss Ingalls, both newly married women.

"Look at how you've grown," Laura said to Ruby and Tommy Dobkins as she hugged them.

"You look older, Miss Ingalls," they said together and Laura smiled. "It's Mrs. Wilder now."

"She married her beau that was picking her up all last year," Martha Harrison whispered to newcomer Rachel Wilkins and she pointed straight at Almanzo. "Isn't he handsome?"

Rachel followed her finger, but she wasn't looking at Manly. She was looking at something behind him.

"Look at the pretty horse," she said pointing to Barnum and they both ran outside to touch and play with him.

Meanwhile Chad Brewster showed up with Becky Wilkins by his side. She was showing off her engagement ring to Minnie and Tom when they all heard a scream.

Everyone turned and saw Barnum rearing up on his hind legs, almost trampling Rachel.

Almanzo frowned and called to his wife. "Beth, Barnum's actin' up again," but Laura was already out there.

"Easy boy," she said, as she quieted him down. "Nice and easy."

Almanzo scooped up both kids and set them on the ground. He made sure that they were out of the way of Barnum's legs.

"Are you two alright?" Almanzo asked, bending down to comfort them, but it was Chad Brewster who bent down alongside Almanzo.

"Let me see," he whispered. He examined Martha and Rachel who wouldn't stop crying. "Everything's in working order, no broken bones. You two just had a good scare."

He and Almanzo stood up, almost the same height. The two regarded one another for a moment.

"No hard feelings," Chad said as he extended his hand, but Almanzo pulled him into a big bear hug.

"No hard feelings, Chad," Almanzo said, releasing him. "Your Becky is beautiful. I hope that the two of you find as much happiness as I have with my Beth."

"Thank you Mr. Wilder." Chad said, smiling. "We're gettin' married in two months."

They both watched as little Rachel ran to where her big sister was standing, her eyes overflowing with tears. Becky bent down and scooped her up in her arms. Laura walked over and bent down beside Becky to make sure that Rachel was alright.

"They'll be fine," Chad said, turning to Almanzo. "but I'd be obliged if you and Mrs. Wilder take Martha home, by way of Doc Benson's office. I'm going to take Rachel there, too."

"Sure thing," Almanzo said. "Barnum still acts up from time to time. The only one who seems to be able to handle him is Beth."

Chad Brewster smiled. "She handled us kids real well when she first came here. And I'm the one who had doubts about her. In no time at all, she had all of us pullin' together. We were lucky to have her when we did. She changed my life, Mr. Wilder."

Almanzo smiled. "And she's changed mine too, Chad. I'm lucky to have found her when I did. I have to agree she's one amazin' woman," he said.

The two smiled at one another and embraced again, then turned to find Becky and Laura walking up to meet them, Rachel clinging tightly to Becky's and Laura's hands.

September 1, 1885

Dear Diary

I'm waiting for Nate to pick me up in his buggy. Had a good scare earlier as my brother's horse, Barnum, had a good scare and reared up. Laura handled him well and he soon quieted down, but the two little girls, two of my students, Becky's sister Rachel and Martha Harrison wouldn't stop crying.

Laura and Minnie were right about the children. They are adorable and eager to learn. I feel very comfortable being here, as if I had been their teacher for a long time. I don't want to leave them, ever.

Laura and Almanzo have driven off with Tom and Minnie for a picnic lunch right outside his ranch, near the creek that Nate and I walked over to last night. We are supposed to meet them there when school is over. Nate wants to talk to my brother about something or another, he won't tell me. I can only guess at what it is and I'd rather not do that until I have all the facts.

He wants to discuss something with me after he talks to Almanzo, so I should find out in due time. Meanwhile, I will speculate, I will take the days as they come and whatever happens will happen.

Nate's here. I will fill you in when I get more information.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well, that was painless," Laura said to Almanzo as they walked together down by the creek. "So now this whole jealousy thing is finally over with."

"Did I ever once sound jealous?" Almanzo grinned. "Now who would ever be jealous over you?"

Laura looked at him; his grin a mile wide.

"Don't start, Almanzo Wilder," she said laughing. "You did a great job this afternoon. I'm proud of you."

"You're the only one who can handle Barnum," Manly said, losing the smile. "I'd be nowhere without you."

"Oh, Manly stop, he responds to you too and you know it."

"Not like he responds to you," Almanzo answered, "and don't argue with me. I'm really serious about this."

The two of them laughed.

"Anyway, it got us invited to Chad's weddin'."

"That it did," Laura said. She put her hands around his waist. "You're everything my nickname says you are, well, practically almost."

Almanzo's blue eyes widened. "Practically almost? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Take it any way you want, Mr. Wilder," she laughed as she pulled him closer to her, "but don't take it too seriously."

He smiled and bent down to reach her ear. "I love you, Beth and I plan to love you forever and…"

"Quiet," Laura said, putting her finger to his lips. She pulled him down to kiss him.

"Hello, everyone," Nate's voice called out as he came riding up with Eliza Jane.

"Now, now," Laura said, Almanzo's eyes on the buggy. "Control yourself."

Almanzo shook his head. "Sis said that he wanted to speak to me." He took his eyes off the buggy and turned back to Laura. "What do you think that's all about?"

"Could be a good thing," Laura said. "Come on, let's get inside. It's starting to get chilly out here."

"Chilly? Beth, it's only September first. It's still hot out here."

"Maybe I wasn't talking about the weather," she said, looking at him, but his gaze was elsewhere.

"Oh, no," Manly said, "here she comes."

"Laura," Eliza Jane called out, walking over to her. "I need your help with some of the little ones."

"Sure Eliza Jane," Laura said. "Be right with you."

"Thanks, oh and Mannie," Eliza continued, "Nate wants to speak with you."

"Now?" Almanzo asked his sister.

"Now," she answered, "he's waiting for you."

Almanzo sighed, then kissed Laura lightly the lips. "Be back," he said as walked toward the partially completed ranch.

"What do you need help with, Eliza Jane?" Laura asked, as she placed an arm loosely around her shoulders. "Are any of them giving you problems?"

"Ah, Almanzo," Nate stood up and extended his hand as Almanzo walked through the study door. "I hear that you saved some little lives this afternoon."

Almanzo ignored the comment, he just smiled and pumped Nate's hand.

"I hear you wanted to speak to me about somethin' or another."

"Yes, sit down. This involves your sister."

_Does he always come in and take over other people's houses? Almanzo thought as he sat down. _

"Oh, and if you're wondering, Tom gave me permission to use this place when I need to. He'll probably give you and Laura permission, too."

Almanzo smiled.

"Now let's get right to it," Nate said, sitting down. "I want to marry your sister."

"WHAT?" Almanzo said, standing up. "You met her only two days ago. You hardly even know her."

Nate laughed. "Calm down, Mannie, I expected your reaction." He motioned to the chair. "Sit down, you'll feel better."

Almanzo was fuming. _Who gave him permission to use my nickname? Maybe he should try calliing me by Laura's nickname._

"Manly," Nate smiled, "Isn't that what Laura calls you?"

_Was he a mind reader, too?_

"Get to the point, Nate," Almanzo said. "Anyway, I'm not her father and she's old enough to speak for herself. I'm only her brother and a younger one at that. You really don't need my permission."

"Ah, but I am not looking for your permission, Almanzo, only your blessing," Nate told him. "I want to be accepted by the entire family."

"You should have spoken to my wife," Almanzo said, shaking his head.

"She's next," Nate said.

"Oh," Almanzo said, sitting down.

"Now, I would like to marry her by the end of the week before you leave to go back to Walnut Grove. Is that possible?"

Almanzo stood up and stared at him. "Are you askin' me to marry you? Haven't you spoken to Eliza?"

"No, not yet. I want you to be the first to know."

"Well," Almanzo said, "I do have a question," he said, sitting down again.

"Shoot," Nate said.

_Don't tempt me, Almanzo thought, but he just smiled._

"Why?" he asked.

Nate frowned. "Why what?"

Almanzo shook his head. "Why do you want to marry her? You can't possibly…"

"And yes, I do, but it's more for companionship than anything else." Nate smiled. "Look, Almanzo, I'll treat her well. I've got money. I'll take good care of her."

"You're also a lot older than…" Almanzo's voice trailed off.

"Of course, there's an age difference, but that shouldn't matter if two people are in love."

"No," Almanzo answered, "forget that I even brought that up."

"Brought what up?" Nate asked.

"Never mind," Almanzo said. "Look, you have my blessin' and you don't have to talk to Beth. She's fine with it, believe me."

"Beth? I thought her name was…"

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Almanzo said, a little angrily.

"What's your answer, Almanzo, yes or no?"

Almanzo smiled and stood. He extended his hand. "You have my approval, blessin', whatever," he said, as he pumped Nate's giant hand. "I can't wait to hear her reaction to all this."

"Laura's?" Nate said, pulling back.

Almanzo sighed. "See ya, Nate," he said as he opened up the study door. He closed it behind him.

Almanzo looked exasperated when he walked in on Laura, Minnie and his sister. They were pouring over her school assignments.

"Sis, he wants to talk with you."

"What about?" Eliza said, turning to face her brother.

Almanzo shook his head. "Just go in there, Eliza, please?"

Eliza Jane stared at him, then at the two women. She looked back at Almanzo, then opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"What's wrong, Mannie?" Tom asked, walking into the fully finished bedroom.

"He wants to marry her," Almanzo said. "He didn't want to ask her before he asked me. He wanted my permission." He plopped down on the nearest chair, looked down at his boots and shook his head.

Minnie looked over at Tom, then at Laura.

"WHAT?" Laura said.

Almanzo looked up, a little smile forming on his lips. He knew that she'd have the same reaction. They really were meant to be together.

"Why, what for?" Laura continued. "What about the difference in their…" She stopped, exactly where he did. She looked over at her husband. He was staring at her, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Something wrong?" she said, walking over to him. She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

He shook his head and bent down to kiss her, hard. "You're too much," he breathed and kissed her again.

"Take it easy, you two," Tom said, staring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nate was pacing back and forth waiting for Eliza. He had yelled after Almanzo to send Eliza in, but he wasn't exactly sure if Almanzo had heard him. Well, no matter, that brother of hers could be very difficult, to say the least. He really didn't want to have to deal with her brother again, if he could help it. He just wanted to see him at family functions and holidays, but he didn't really care since he and his wife were returning to Walnut Grove this coming weekend.

Right now, all he wanted to think about was Eliza. He had to admit she wasn't beautiful, but there was something about her that he always loved, something when they were back in Spring Valley had attracted him to her. If it wasn't for his wife and the kids he had at the time, he would've married her, but then again they wouldn't have met, now would they? But now the wife was gone and all the kids were grown and now he would do what he wanted.

There was hardly a difference in their ages and what's more he didn't really care.

Eliza's soft rap on the door and her quiet call of his name caught his attention. He ran to the door and opened it up for her letting her in. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Sit down, Eliza. I want you to wait for me, I want to take you on a buggy ride not that far from here. I know that you're busy with schoolwork, but I have something important to discuss with you and I don't want to do it here. Too many prying ears if you know what I mean."

She nodded and stood up. "Of course I do, Nate. I'll just wait out front," she told him and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, they were off in a buggy ride down to the abandoned mill. They sat near the creek. He didn't know how to begin, he hadn't proposed to a woman in a long, long time and he wasn't sure that she'd accept his proposal on such short notice.

He loved her, well, practically almost anyway. She had crossed his mind from time to time, but he never forgot her. If he believed in fate, this would be the perfect example right here. If he didn't propose now, he would lose her again, no matter what the Almanzo thought.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said, looking at him, smiling.

He looked into her eyes. "You know how much I've always admired you. I should let you know that I have loved you for a very long time, ever since we first met. I know that we've always gotten along and that we've always felt comfortable with one another." He looked at her. She was listening intently, not saying a word. He cleared his throat and started again.

"I want you to marry me, Eliza Jane Wilder. I know it's such short notice and I don't expect you to say yes right away and I realize that you might not want to.."

"My answer is yes, Nate," Eliza said not even letting him finish. "as long as I can teach, at least for a little while."

Nate was stunned. He never expected her to agree and not so fast either. "Whatever makes you happy, Eliza Jane," he answered.

"I would like to do this as soon as possible before Almanzo and Laura leave to return to Walnut Grove."

"Almanzo, Laura," Eliza opened Laura's old bedroom door without even thinking. She found them both stark naked in bed together.

Almanzo turned his head. "Sis?"

"I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't even think." She closed the door as quickly as she had opened it.

"Must have been important," Laura said, as Manly turned his attention back toward his wife. "Not as important as this," he whispered and covered her mouth with his own.

September 2, 1885

Dear Diary

I can't sleep I'm so excited. Nate proposed to me tonight and I told him yes, if only he'd let me teach and he agreed. I haven't told Mannie and Laura yet, when I went to their room, they were, well, busy with marital matters of the heart. It was my fault for not knocking first.

Back to the matter at hand. I know that he had spoken to Mannie first and asked for his permission and he must have agreed to it. Perhaps Laura was right when she said that everything happens for a reason. In giving up the house for Mannie and Laura was a good idea after all. I have to stop now because my brother is calling for me. I shall finish this entry later on.

"Almanzo, Laura," she opened up the door and there they were, right in front of her door.

"I'm going to get married," She told him, this time telling the truth. She rushed into her brother's arms first, then her sister-in-law.

"Eliza, this is great news. When's the date?"

"We're talking about this Friday, before you and Laura leave for Walnut Grove. I can teach here, Nate can concentrate on his livery and everything will be fine."

Laura looked at her. "The important thing, Eliza, is that you love him,"

"Well," Eliza Jane said, "I care for him and he seems to care for me. I don't think that it's love between either of us, although he tells me that it is. He's lonely and I'm lonely and I think we really need each other. In time, we might learn to love one another."

She turned to her brother. "You don't like him much, do you Mannie?"

Almanzo's wide smile said it all. It was all she needed to see. "If your happy, then we're happy, that's the only thing that matters," he said, hugging her.

They broke apart and now she looked at her sister in law. "Would you be my Matron of Honor, Laura?" Eliza Jane asked shyly. "He would like to have a big wedding."

Laura smiled. "Of course, Eliza Jane. I would be happy to."

"I'll have to tell Minnie and Tom tomorrow. They're spending the night at the ranch, now that the bedroom and study are completed."

"We've got to get everything ready," Laura said, looking at Almanzo. It's only three days away."

"It's late now, Eliza. I think we should be getting back to bed," Almanzo said, "we can all discuss this tomorrow."

"Good night, Mannie, Laura" Eliza Jane said, her face radiant, "and I wanted to apologize for barging in before."

Almanzo took her in his arms. "Goodnight, Eliza, and don't you worry. We love you."

"She looked beautiful tonight, Manly, her face had a certain glow to it," Laura said closing the door behind her.

Almanzo nodded. "I've only seen her look that way once and that's when Harve was doin' my chores." He put his arms around his wife. "She deserves any happiness she can get this time, don't you agree?"

Laura smiled. "Of course I do, Manly. I love you."

Almanzo smiled. "And I love you, sweetheart. Now where were we?" he said, lowering her onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

September 3, 1885

Dear Diary

I am happy and excited as a schoolgirl on her first day. Everyone is happy for me. I really don't have a fancy dress so Minnie has so graciously offered me her lovely grey suit as we are almost the same height. Laura will be making alterations to it and I will be trying it on after school is over today. Since the wedding is on such short notice, we did not have time to wire everyone. Though Nate wants to have a big wedding, we won't have time to do it here. He says that in a few months we will go back to Spring Valley and have one there. He makes the rounds to his three stores, one in Minneapolis, Currie and our home town of Spring Valley.

Nate still wants a big wedding and has invited the entire town. Nate has asked Almanzo to be his best man and Almanzo agreed, whatever differences the two may have. Tom and Minnie will be ushers and little Rachel Wilkins our flower girl. Reverend Scott will marry us. I don't know if the entire town will be coming, but we have also made preparations for a smaller wedding at the Reverend Scott's house. In that case, we will have Almanzo and Laura as witnesses with Tom and Minnie standing by.

Meanwhile Laura and Minnie are cooking up a storm. A small dinner party will follow. It was to be a reception, but again we don't know how many will actually be there. I am leaning toward the smaller wedding and I'm almost sure that's how it will turn out.

Whatever happens, Friday will be a glorious day.

It started out small, only a tiny brush fire, but it grew bigger as the morning wore on. It engulfed two buildings, including an abandoned warehouse, the livery. The outer edge of the fire barely reached Harcourt's General Store and only blackened the left side. Nate assured everyone that he hadn't lost much, that he still had two other stores. It would take a while to rebuild and start over, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that.

No one was sure how it had begun, it had happened so early in the morning, but Nate knew for sure that it was no accident.

"I'm sure it wasn't just a brush fire, Ben," Nate told the Currie Sheriff Ben Weller. "I don't think it started at the livery. Someone made off with my horses and a lot of my buggies and equipment."

There was no insurance policy on the buildings; Nate never saw the need for one. Besides, it was too expensive for all three storesat the same time.

"Nothing has ever happened in this town before, Nate," Ben told Tom, Almanzo and Nate as they stood by the site that Thursday morning. They were there to survey the damage."Been anice quiet place for a long time."

"Don't you worry about the money, Nathan," Tom told him as he and Ben poked through the remains.

"I told you, Tom, I don't need your money. I don't need any of it. This isn't really a setback."

"What's gonna happen with the weddin'," Almanzo asked.

Nate looked at him and frowned, shaking his head. "We're going through this tomorrow as planned, Almanzo," Nate said.

Tom and Ben Weller walked over to join them. "Ben here says it looks suspicious."

Ben nodded his head. "There have been some mysterious fires over in Tracy and Slayton, last month in particular. They all started in abandoned buildings and always next to some thriving business. In each case, the business was robbed the day before and none of the equipment went with it. We've never linked them, but I think after this one, we're going to have to be more careful."

"Have anyone in mind?" Almanzo asked.

Ben Weller looked at him. "We have some newcomers in town, Luke McCall and his four sons. The father's a farmer, but he hasn't really been too successful at it. He just lost his wife, too. The older sons aren't workin' and from what I understand, they're old enough to. Sometimes they hang around town bullyin' the younger kids or just makin' mischief. The two younger ones should be in school, but from what I hear, they don't stay around long enough to learn anythin'.

"I did give the oldest one, Jamie, a job helpin' in the livery," Nate said, "but it didn't work out. I don't know if that helps any, Ben." Nate said.

Ben shrugged. "Could be a problem, Nate, then again doesn't have to be. I don't think that he burned you out for a reason, but we'll find out. You don't have any insurance so you can't collect on anything."

He sighed. "Look, Nate," he said. "I know that you're gettin' married tomorrow, but I'd be much obliged if you just hang around here until we get this thing squared away. We might need you to testify if it comes to that."

"Anything you want, Ben," Nate said.

The Sheriff smiled and clapped him on the back. "I'm sure this whole thing will be over in a few days, Nate. No need to worry." He turned to Almanzo and extended his hand. "Congratulations on your sister's marriage. She couldn't be gettin' a better man than Nate Harcourt."

_Maybe, maybe not,_ Almanzo thought, but he just smiled and pumped his hand.

Laura drove Minnie to town in Eliza's new buggy.

"Mannie was right, you really do have a way with Barnum," she said, as she watched Laura drive.

"Whoa, Barnum," Laura said, as the Morgan came to a stop in front of the General Store.

"Look at this mess," Minnie said, as they jumped out of the buggy.

"I'm sure they'll catch whoever did this," Laura said, surveying the damage.

"Laura, Laura Ingalls?" She turned around and saw a young man staring at her with a wide smile. He was blond and had blue eyes and looked around her age. With him was a beautiful young woman, brown hair and eyes, her arm laced through his.

She stood for a moment trying to remember why he looked so familiar, then her eyes widened.

"Jason?" she asked as he nodded his head.

"Oh Jason," Laura said, as she ran into his arms, smiling. "Where have you been? I heard you moved out of Walnut Grove."

"Been teaching and studying to be a doctor. I've managed to get three of my inventions patented."

"Have I heard of any of them?" Laura asked. "Oh by the way, this is my friend, Minnie Martin.

"And this is my wife, Addie Taylor Hutchins."

Laura smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Laura Ingalls Wilder and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jason smiled. "Wilder?"

She nodded. "We're supposed to meet our husbands in town. They should have been here by now."

"Beth," she heard Almanzo call out her nickname

She turned and saw the four men headed towards them. He stopped and looked at the young man she was talking to. Minnie was deep in conversation with Addie.

"Almanzo Wilder, this is Jason Hutchins, an old classmate of mine." She smiled as Manly put a protective arm around her shoulders. "And this is his wife, Addie."

"Pleased to meet you, Jason, "Almanzo smiled widely and extended his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Was that the Jason who you were telling me about? The one that you and Nellie were in love with?"

Almanzo removed his robe and hung it up on the hook behind the door. He had a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Nate was selling stalks of maize and Laura and Minnie managed to pick up some. Almanzo learned to make popcorn while watching Laura do it the first time. Eliza never made popcorn, but Laura told him that her parents had them at night, that she missed not having any and she was determined to have some here.

"These are good, Manly," she said, digging into the bowl. "You did a great job."

Almanzo smiled as he took a handful. "You didn't answer my questions."

"Question?" Laura asked, taking another handful. "What question?"

"Jason?" he asked her. "Remember him?"

"Jason?" she said, with a smirk. She moved closer. "Oh, THAT Jason."

"Beth?" he said sternly, "Come on, quit playin' around. You know exactly who I'm talkin' about."

"He's married, Manly, and so are we. And yes, it was him. It was actually nice having a light lunch with him and finding out where he is and what he's been up too."

"Interesting that he's been tutorin' while he's goin' to school."

"Manly, men do teach you know. Not everyone is a farmer." Laura took another handful and slid closer. "You know, he really hasn't changed, just as cute as he was when we were kids."

Almanzo put his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Is that so?" he whispered in her ear, and then, without waiting for her to answer he kissed her hard on the lips, the popcorn bowl falling on the floor, forgotten.

September 5, 1885

Dear Diary

Nate came back from town looking a little discouraged this morning. Seems the culprits who started this have been lying low as Nate refers to this whole thing. I know eventually they will be caught. It's just a matter of time now, they have no choice, but to act again. The Sheriff seems to think that they are selling what they pick up to the nearest merchant who comes through town, but no one really knows. There hasn't been any evidence of it.

In any case, once things have finally settled down, Nate wants to move to his next base of operations which is Minneapolis, then sometime in the future, back to Spring Valley. He wants to introduce me to his family and I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with him.

On a lighter note, my wedding day is today and Laura did an excellent job on the suit alteration. The school is closed and the whole town seems to be celebrating. Nate decided to have a small wedding after all, and as planned, Laura and Mannie will be our witnesses and Minnie and Tom will be watching from the back. Since the extra guest room at the ranch has been completed, Tom has asked Laura and Almanzo to move their things there so that we can have our special night alone. He also successfully persuaded Nate to have the wedding there instead of in town at Reverend Scott's house. Everything is ready and Tom feels that it would be better if less traveling were involved.

Laura and Almanzo will be leaving on Sunday now, Tom and Minnie were able to convince them to leave after church. I will miss my brother. We have spent seven years of our lives together and it will be hard giving him up to another woman. But now I will have Nate and that should make the pain of losing him a little easier.

"This room is beautiful, Beth," Almanzo said, pulling her down on the bed. "Look at the quality of this wood. Tom only used the best for this house. I'm just a little jealous."

He pulled her into his arms. "Someday, we'll have somethin' like this, Beth. I'm sure of it. Just somewhere that we can call our own."

"I believe you, Manly," she whispered. "I love you so much,"

"And I love you, Beth," he said, kissing her again.

"Time to get ready, you two." Minnie's voice came from outside the door. The bride is almost ready. We need you two out here."

"We've got time," Almanzo said, frowning. He got up anyway, and put on his blue shirt that Laura made for him and his beige trousers. He dug up his red suit jacket and was just tying his tie when Laura walked in wearing her gray suit, the one she wore last week, the one she wore for her journey to Radnor and to her new life away from Walnut Grove.

"How do I look?" she asked Almanzo, as she walked toward him. Almanzo turned from the mirror. He was having trouble with his tie, it just wasn't coming out right. "You still having trouble with that tie?" Laura asked, laughing.

"I'm always havin' trouble with this tie," Manly answered. "Could never get it right. Why do you think I hardly ever put one on?"

Almanzo had never his sister looked so beautiful before. She had a sparkle about her that he had never known. He kissed her and pushed her away to admire her.

"I never realized how lovely you are, Sis." Almanzo whispered, pulling her close. "I love you."

"I love you too, Almanzo," she answered and she laced her arm through her younger brother's.

It was a beautiful morning as Almanzo brought his sister to meet Nate standing by Reverend Scott in the parlor, then he went to join his wife in the back. They were quickly pushed forward by Minnie and Tom.

Now, Mr. and Mrs. Wilder, you'll stand there and Minnie and Tom will stand on your left. I had thought that a triple ceremony would be too much, but Tom insisted on it."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Looks as though the whole town showed up after all," Laura said, as the four of them cleared away the last of dishes.

"Only to the dinner afterwards," Minnie said, "Everything else went off without a hitch."

"Minnie," Almanzo said, pouring water from the creek into the dry sink. There was no pump in the kitchen, not yet anyway. "That was quite a surprise you pulled on Beth and me this morning."

"Looks like you liked it," Minnie smiled, putting the last of the dishes in the water.

"Not that he's complaining or anything," Laura said, looking up at Almanzo, "but that was very sweet of you two." She kissed Minnie on the cheek and Almanzo gave her a hug. "I'm glad that Eliza and Nate didn't mind us sneaking in on their special day."

"We don't really know if they did or not," Tom said, walking into the kitchen. "Didn't really ask them. Minnie just decided we were all going to have a part in this." Almanzo walked over to Tom, smiled and embraced him. "You two have turned out to be great friends. I know that Beth and I will always keep in touch."

Tom smiled and released him. "You know the two of you are welcome here anytime."

"Beth and I would love it, just to spend the weekend away. We'll definitely be here for the housewarming party. Shouldn't be too long now. Most of the place is done and it turned out real nice."

Minnie passed the plates and Laura washed them and stacked them. Almanzo and Tom were dried the rest. Meanwhile Laura was boiling water for a special blend of Eliza Jane's tea.

"If there's anything I'll miss about her, it will be her teas," Almanzo said. "She bought some of the spices and flavoring at the Mercantile. This here is peppermint. I know you'll love it; it's very soothing."

They brought the tea into the study and sat down, Minnie and Tom on two soft high backed chairs. Laura sat next to Manly on the sofa.

"I'm sure we'll hear from your sister tomorrow." Tom said, bringing his chair closer to Minnie.

Almanzo smiled and placed his free arm around his wife. "If she's anything like us, she'll be pretty busy tonight."

They all laughed until they heard something rustling outside.

"Wind's pickin' up," Almanzo said, getting up. He went straight over to the window. "Storm's comin'."

"Should be raining all day tomorrow," Tom said, walking over to join him. "Good thing you put off the trip until Sunday."

Almanzo turned toward Tom and smiled. "Good thing you asked me to put off the trip until Sunday," he said, clapping him on the back, "but I've traveled in worst weather. Not with Beth of course, but these storms can last a while and sometimes they just don't even start. In any case, we'll have to see what we get."

September 6, 1885

Dear Diary

It's the day after our wedding and I can't believe how wonderful I feel. Mannie had been right when he said it was something that I could never imagine. Nate is sleeping right now, but I'm just so excited that I can't do anything. I wanted to write to tell you about our first night together. I'm sure that it will last, even though we've known each other for only a week, but I have to remember that we've known each other on and off when I taught back in Spring Valley. It's taken us this long to realize our feelings for each other and for him to express them to me. It is destiny, he says, because we found each other again after all these years.

We were joined by my brother and his new wife and Minnie and Tom. At first, Nate didn't like the idea because it was our wedding after all, and no one had told us it was to be a triple ceremony, not even Reverend Scott and he knew all the time. But everything went smoothly and quickly. Laura, Almanzo, Minnie and Tom began serving the food as soon as the townspeople showed up and believe me, everyone was there.

As much as he didn't want to, the Sheriff pulled the three men over and told them to be on the lookout for two redheaded teens, one in his eighteen and one nearly sixteen. Both were troublemakers. They had gotten a report from nearby Lamberton that two of the McCall brothers were spotted by the old Davies' place, an abandoned farmhouse. Seemed someone heard them first, rather than seen. They were loading fireworks into their wagon. After the pair left, the neighbor made sure what he had seen and wired to the police early in the morning. Ben Weller came out to the wedding to see the three men and to tell them not to worry; that everything was now well in hand. They were sure who was behind this and were now just waiting to make their next move.

This situation that I find myself in will take a little time getting used to as I have spent so many years on my own. It was actually hard for me at first to get used to his rough ways, but I think that I'm quite used to it by now. I want to make a good wife; I want to find happiness as my brother has and most of all I want Nate to be happy. I pray this marriage will work, I don't want to lose him.

Seems that a storm is starting to develop, I hear the winds picking up furiously outside my small house. At least tomorrow is the weekend and right now I don't know what will happen, but I will take one day at a time.

My new husband is calling to me, so I'm going to have to leave you. Until tomorrow, my dear diary.

"Eliza," Nate asked as she settled back into bed, "are you happy here with me?"

"Oh, Nate," Eliza said, turning toward him, "How can you even ask that?"

He smiled and brought her close. "I had hoped that you would say that," he said, kissing her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rain cleared up early Saturday morning. Minnie needed some supplies and Almanzo offered to pick them up. It was a lovely day for a drive, warm and sunny even if a bit wet, and so Laura and Almanzo set out, while Tom and Minnie did a few things around the house.

"I think we needed a ride anyway," Manly said, as he started up Barnum and Skip.

"We're going back tomorrow," Laura said.

"Yeah, I know," Almanzo said, "but I just wanted to be alone with you for a few hours before we go back to the Martin's ranch. Everything is packed up and ready to go. Besides, Eliza mentioned this place with an abandoned mill. I thought we'd stop off there and see what it's all about before we go get the supplies. We won't pass by this place tomorrow and I wanted to see it before we left."

He turned to her. "I was hoping that you might feel the same way."

She looked at his face, he had turned back to concentrate on Skip and Barnum.

"Of course I do. Manly. I love you and to be honest, I wanted to see it myself."

Almanzo smiled. "Well, then let's go."

As the day wore on, it began to cloud up so Laura suggested that they get the supplies first, and then stop off at the mill on the way back.

By the time they got there though it had started to rain and rain hard. They both took shelter inside the mill where they figured that they'd keep dry.

They found a perfect place, upstairs in a small loft, away from the dampness and a leaky roof. One thing led to another and they fell asleep in each other's arms until Almanzo awoke a few hours later to the sound of wagon wheels.

He turned to Laura, who was still asleep. He pulled on his trousers and crept downstairs to see what was happening.

The rain had finally stopped and the sun was high in the sky. Almanzo guessed that it must have been close to four, but he wasn't sure. There was still at least three hours of daylight left, but they had to get going, Minnie and Tom would start wondering what had happened to them.

He heard two men talking and laughing loudly as he crept up towards a broken window. Sure enough, there were two redheaded men holding what looked like six sticks of something that looked like what Willie had set on fire that day when Laura pulled Daniel out the path of some charging horses. It wasn't dynamite that he had seen it was…

"Fireworks," Almanzo said, out loud and it must have been too loud because both men stopped dead in their tracks. They looked around now, quiet as church mice, listening intently for any sound that they might hear.

"Did you hear anythin', Jamie?"

"I did and I believe that it's comin' from inside that mill."

Almanzo ran upstairs to his sleeping wife, which only attracted more attention. "Laura," he whispered as he shook her hard, "Wake up, we've gotta get outta here now."

"What's going on?" Laura said, still in her petticoat.

"Quiet," Almanzo whispered, holding his finger up to her lips. "The two McCall brothers are down there. No questions now, we gotta get a move on."

They both heard the old mill door creak open. Manly kept his hand where it was, on her lips. They ducked under the hay lining strewn about in the loft above.

"Anyone in here?" one of the McCall brothers yelled out.

Almanzo and Laura lay still, not moving a muscle.

The boys looked at each other.

"I thought you said you heard something, Jamie,"

"Thought I did, must be my imagination. Come on, let's light 'em and get outta here."

Jamie rummaged around his trouser pocket for the wooden matches. He looked up at his brother. "Uh oh,"

What's wrong?" the brother asked.

"I left 'em back in the buggy," Jamie said and they closed the door.

"Come on," Almanzo said, "there's a back door outta here. Got your dress and my shirt. Let's move."

They ran down the stairs as fast as they could go. They didn't have a long way to run until they got to the back door, but …

"Hey, you two," the brother said, "What the devil are you doin' here?"

"GO," Almanzo yelled, pushing his wife out what was left of the back door. He turned around to face them to see what they were up to.

The two boys stared back. "Light em," the brother said, as Jamie struck a match.

"Throw 'em in there," the brother demanded, but Jamie stood still, not moving.

"Go on, throw 'em," he repeated. "You're gonna get me angry," he said.

Jamie did what he was told.

"What about him?" Jamie asked, turning to his brother, but when he looked toward the other end of the mill, the man had disappeared. The only sound the two boys heard before the popping sound had begun was Almanzo urging Skip and Barnum to move forward as fast as they could go.

"That was close," Almanzo said. "We gotta go see the Sheriff, Beth. He was right all along."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I have to thank you, Almanzo," Ben said, "at least you saw them. You've probably caused yourself a little more trouble than you'd like, but we'll have to see what happens."

Almanzo frowned. "I saw them throw the fireworks into the mill. Isn't that enough evidence?"

Ben shook his head. "First they didn't use enough, but it really doesn't take that much to start a fire. All it needs is one spark to catch on and the place goes up in smoke. Six of those fireworks would do nothin' and that's exactly what happened, nothin'. They probably had more in that stolen buggy, but we can't be sure. I'm sure they just lit the one to chase you two outta there and follow you, but you left in a hurry. From what I hear, Almanzo, you drive a might too quickly."

Almanzo smiled and nodded. "That's what they tell me."

"Well, we gotta catch them in the act, so to speak. You and your wife are headed back to Walnut Grove tomorrow afternoon, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Almanzo said, being the polite young man that he always was.

"Good," Ben said. "We'll have to make some plans. You might have more company than you expected. Any abandoned buildings where you're from?"

Almanzo nodded. "Abandoned mine shaft, stretched for miles. The mine has been locked and closed for years though. If they blow that up, then the entire town would be in trouble."

Ben nodded. "We'll see. I don't think they're vindictive, but who knows what they're thinking right now. I'm sure they don't want you or your wife goin' to the local sheriff and everyone knows there has never been one in Walnut Grove. So here's what we'll do."

Minnie and Tom burst into the Sheriff's office with Jake Johnson, Ben's faithful deputy for over ten years.

Ben looked up. "Thanks for comin', Minnie, Tom." His eyes shifted to Minnie's. "Laura's resting on the cot in the cell over there, Minnie. Thanks for gettin' here so quick. She'll need your help, I think she's still in shock."

Minnie nodded. "I'll get her over to the Doc," she said, as she went into the cell and pulled her up. Laura looked up at Minnie, her eyes full of tears. She had slipped on her jacket from the top of suit; she was still wearing the bloomers.

"Laura, let's get you dressed. After you two see the doctor, you're comin' back to the ranch with us. You'll need a good night's sleep."

"Easy, Beth," Almanzo said, "Let's get you on up to bed. This could've all been worse as Doc Benson said."

Laura nodded. "I was lucky that they didn't see me," she whispered as they both stretched out on Martin's king size bed in the guest room.

"We were lucky they didn't start anything bigger than what they did," Manly said, playing with her hair. "The Sheriff thinks that they'll follow us back to Walnut Grove tomorrow to keep us from talkin'."

"Manly, I'm sorry I didn't…"

Almanzo frowned. He gathered her up in his arms. "What the heck are you so sorry about? It was my idea to go there, you just agreed with me. I didn't know those two boys were gonna show up."

He kissed her, and then released her. "Look, the doc says that we need all the rest we can get. Listen, I should tell you that Tom and I wired Walnut Grove. Ben wants to make sure we get there tomorrow in one piece. In any case, I've already made the arrangements and we're goin' through with this as Ben Weller planed. I love you, Beth, and I can't take the chance of anythin' happenin' to you."

He touched her cheek. "We'd better get some sleep. Got a big day ahead of us."

Almanzo awoke to a knock on the door. "Mannie?" he heard Minnie's gruff voice calling him. "You awake?"

Almanzo looked at Laura as he slid into his robe and hurried over to door.

"Minnie, she's still asleep and I really don't have the heart to wake her after all she's been through."

Minnie smiled and nodded her head. "I understand how you feel, Mannie. I was going to let the two of you sleep and I agree with you. I'm sure she needs it. You two just rest up and take your time getting ready. We'll be back here after church."

Almanzo smiled and kissed her cheek. "You've been so great to us the entire time we've been here, Minnie. I don't know how to repay you. It's really a shame that we have to go."

Minnie shook her head and touched Almanzo's cheek. "Just get home safe and sound, I'd love to see you two again for our housewarming party in a month. Also you can keep doing your little odd jobs around town. You're honest and hardworking, Almanzo Wilder and your wife is a wonderful teacher. The two of you should go far in life. You're perfectly suited for one another."

Almanzo grinned. "You'll see us again, Minnie. We'll be here and I'll do your little odd jobs for you, you can count on that, don't you ever worry about that."

Minnie smiled and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "You are a real sweetheart, Almanzo. Take good care of her while we're gone."

Almanzo watched Minnie wave goodbye and turned from the door. He smiled and closed it.

"Manly," he heard Laura call.

"Shh, Beth," he said, getting back into the bed. He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep."

"What about…"

Almanzo smiled and stroked her hair. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Minnie will be by with the rest of the congregation this afternoon after church is over. She says we can't go anywhere until she comes back, anyway."

He pulled her into his arms. "You heard what the doc said yesterday? He's comin' by later this mornin' to check up on us."

He kissed her and held her close. "I'm right here if you need me. I'll always be here for you,"

She smiled. "Practically almost?" she whispered in his ear.

He laughed. "Yeah, practically almost," he said, shaking his head, and then he covered her lips with his.

Minnie, Tom, Eliza and Nate all arrived with the rest of the congregation after services each one bringing some sort of dish for the newlyweds.

"Where are we gonna put all this stuff?" Almanzo laughed as they kept getting dish after dish after dish.

"In your rig, where else?" Nate said. "We got our stuff on Friday night and you get yours now."

Almanzo smiled and embraced him. "Hey brother in law, you just take good care of my sister."

"Don't you worry about that, Almanzo. She's everything I wanted and more."

Almanzo smiled widely and extended his hand. He kissed his sister on the cheek.

Almanzo turned to Minnie and Tom. "We'll see you in about a month or maybe sooner."

"We'll miss the two of you, Mannie," Minnie said.

"Well, we're not leavin' yet," Almanzo said. "Doc's lookin' in on Laura. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You both went through quite a lot yesterday." Tom said.

"Maybe we can convince you two to stay one more day," Minnie said, but Almanzo shook his head.

"We've stayed too long already, Minnie. We've got a farm to run, as Beth would say, besides the plan is all arranged and we've got to carry this out. I think Mrs. Oleson's gettin' fed up teachin' the kids and I've got to be headed back to the Feed and Seed."

"We'll miss the both of you so much, Eliza Jane said, hugging her brother. She released him. "Get home safe."

"Beth and I will be back real soon, Eliza," he said hugging his sister. "And don't worry, we've got everything set up. We'll send out a telegram when we reach Walnut Grove."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

And so Beth and Manly set off for Walnut Grove at one in the afternoon with tons of cakes, pies and dinners to bring back with them. It was all piled high in the back of Almanzo's rig and was covered with one of Minnie's old blankets to protect them.

Doc Benson told them they were fine, but he wanted them to check with Doc Baker sometime in the coming week. Almanzo promised that they would.

It wasn't too long after they left when they heard horse's hooves and wagon wheels behind them. Almanzo turned around to look and smiled. Sure enough, it was the two redheaded brothers that they saw yesterday, but this time there was a third party with them. He had dark brown hair and eyes. Almanzo could barely make out their faces, but recognized the tall man as their father. Both boys looked just like him.

"Beth," he said, "don't turn around, but we've got company."

"What do they want with us?" Laura said, trying to keep her eyes on the road in front of her.

Almanzo shrugged. "Don't know exactly, just don't look back." He rubbed her left shoulder. "Everything's goin' to be just fine."

He urged Barnum and Skip on, remembering what Ben told him.

The three of them were just a short distance away, but he kept telling himself that he really wasn't worried, that he was more frightened for his young wife than anything else. He was hoping it wasn't going to be as bad as Ben told him it would be.

He kept turning around checking the blanket, just to make sure that everything was in place.

"Manly, are they still following us?"

"Yep," was all he said. He didn't know how long he could keep up this cover. He was frightened, but he had to stick to Ben's plan. He knew what was going to happen right before they reached Walnut Grove, he just hadn't said anything to Laura and he wasn't about to either.

"Maybe we could make better time if we moved a little faster?"

"No, Beth," Almanzo shook his head. "We still have plenty of time."

"That's not like you, Manly. I never remembering traveling so slowly, especially with you."

Almanzo smiled. He was well known for taking drives at break neck speed and he knew that Laura loved those drives as much as he did, but he had to stick to the plan. If he'd speed up, they'd speed up and he couldn't afford that right now, not with all that food inside the rig.

The hardest thing for him to do was to let Beth go when the reached the outskirts of Walnut Grove. Charles would be there with Jonathan Garvey to take her out of the rig and keep her safe.

They must have been traveling for over an hour now, Almanzo thought, they must be getting closer to Walnut Grove. Some of the back roads were starting to look familiar.

Manly urged Skip and Barnum to go faster. He kept his head facing right as if he were looking for something hidden in the brush.

Suddenly and without warning, the rig behind them started to speed up as well.

Almanzo smiled as he found what he was searching for. As he moved his rig closer to the woods, he saw two hands come out to grab Laura.

"GO," Charles yelled, 'we got her," as Jonathan put her down on the ground.

Almanzo nodded and spurred his horses faster. Things were going according to plan, well practically almost.

The rig behind him was now stopped in front of him.

"Stop those horses now, Wilder," the man with the dark hair said.

"Whoa," Almanzo pulled on the reins as the Morgan's came to a stop.

"What's this all about, McCall?" Almanzo asked as the dark haired man showed the shotgun in his face.

"Get down, it's all over. We're takin' those horses." He signaled for his two sons to get out of the rig. "Bert, unhitch the team, these Morgan's are ours now."

"Get out of the rig, now," he yelled when Almanzo didn't move. He waved the shotgun at him for emphasis. "I guess all this stuff is ours now too," he said, laughing, starting to sift through all the different dishes.

Almanzo climbed off the rig. He just waited and watched in silence.

"Jamie, tie Mr. Wilder up, will you?" he said, almost peeking under the blanket. Almanzo closed his eyes; he didn't want to look. So close, he thought. The plan had worked perfectly up until this point.

Luke McCall looked up from the food in the rig and walked away, which made Almanzo breathe a little easier.

"Bring him over here, Jamie," Luke said. "We'll dump the body in the bushes." He walked over to Almanzo who still had his eyes on the back of the rig.

"What were you thinkin' boy," he said, circling him, all the time holding up the shotgun. "Did you think you could get away with what happened yesterday? Didn't you know we'd come taggin' after you? My boys were just havin' themselves a bit of fun. No harm done. Was the same thing at your brother in law's place too. No harm done, just a few abandoned buildings, no one'll miss 'em. We're doin' the town a favor cleanin' it up. You do realize though that it was an accident. Didn't mean no harm. You do understand that, don't you?"

"Of course we do, Luke McCall," another voice answered from the back of Almanzo's rig. Luke turned in the direction of the voice and found himself looking down the barrel Sheriff Ben Weller's rifle. He had been safely tucked away under that blanket the entire trip from Currie to Walnut Grove.

"Put the gun down, Luke. We've got you and your boys. Took a long time too, but we got 'em."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think so, Ben. We got you outnumbered."

Ben smiled as he jumped off the rig. "Look again, Luke. You'll find that you and your boys are surrounded, so just do as I say." Sure enough there stood Charles, Jonathan and Nels Oleson all with guns pointing straight him. Jake Johnson stood apart from the rest with another rifle pointed in Luke's face.

"What's got into you these last couple of years? My sister dies and you go crazy? You think that you could get away with all this because your brother in law's a sheriff? Well, think again, Luke. We've been trackin' you for month's now, but we couldn't prove it, not until Mr. Wilder here caught you at it. You and your two no good boys there are headin' off to the that nice Territorial Prison in St. Cloud. You got that?"

"What about my other two?" Luke said, as Jake tied Luke's hands together.

"Don't you worry none about them," Ben said. "We'll handle that. Just do as I say."

"Manly," Laura cried, rushing out of hiding. "are you alright?"

"Beth," Almanzo said, rushing into her arms. He closed his eyes and hugged her tight. "Oh Beth, I was so scared. I didn't know if the plan would work."

"It did, Manly." Laura said, "even though I had no idea what was going on,"

Almanzo laughed and released her, looking into her eyes. "What about you?"

She smiled back. "I'm alright, Almanzo," she said, looking at him. "Well practically almost."

He smiled widely and shook his head. "In this case," he whispered, pulling her close, "practically almost doesn't count."

Well, here we are," Almanzo said, as he climbed in to join his wife, "finally back in our own bed."

"And tomorrow back to reality?" Laura yawned.

Almanzo nodded. "Your first day back to school, mine at the Feed and Seed." He looked at her and smiled. "Tired?"

"I think all the excitement kind of tired me out a bit," Laura said.

"Been a long day, hasn't it?"

"I was never so scared in my life," Laura said, "especially when you handed me over to Pa and Mr. Garvey."

"That was the plan, Beth. I'm sorry I kept it from you. Ben didn't want to frighten you anymore than you were already."

He scooped her up in his arms. "I was just as scared as you were. I thought that Luke McCall was goin' to discover Sheriff Ben Weller underneath Minnie's blanket."

"Yes, but everything worked out alright," Laura said

He smiled. "Yes it did. I couldn't have it any other way. You by my side forever and forever,"

"Practically almost," they both said together, laughing as he leaned down to kiss her.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Almanzo and Charles sent two wires to Currie, one to Eliza Jane and Nate and one to Minnie and Tom basically telling them the plan had been successfully carried out. That night, Laura and Almanzo had dinner at the Ingalls' place where everything was explained to them. They had a real feast with all the food that was heaped on them that afternoon in Currie. Caroline was all excited that the old window in the common room of the Ingalls household was finally going to come down. Charles was getting a picture window to replace it. It was to come in Thursday afternoon and Charles was going to replace that night.

Meantime tensions were mounting as Laura and Almanzo settled into every day married life in Walnut Grove. Laura was piled high with schoolwork and at the same time was trying to quiet Mrs. Oleson's constant complaints that she was too young and inexperienced to teach. Almanzo was equally having difficulty getting one of the fields ready for planting.

Things came to a head Wednesday night when Almanzo complained of having his least favorite dish, beef stew, for the third night in a row, not to mention that it was half cooked as well. Things didn't improve any when Brenda Sue Longworth, an old flame of Almanzo's, returned to Walnut Grove Thursday afternoon announcing to everyone she could find in town that her first song had been published. It was aptly named "My Only Love," and everyone seemed to know except for Laura and Caroline who didn't find out until two days later.

After the fourth time it broke, Charles gave up putting in the picture window. But things straightened itself that Saturday night at the Ingalls' place when Almanzo and Laura came to supper. Manly played his guitar all night while Charles nailed the old window back in its original place.

Ben, Jake and his three prisoners left on the morning stage to Springfield and would be headed toward the Minnesota Territorial Prison in St. Cloud where he learned a lot more than he bargained for.

Ben didn't know until Luke confessed that he was partly responsible for his sister's death. Luke had gotten drunk and Lizzie came out looking for him. They had an argument in the barn when Lizzie said that she was leaving him and taking the boys with her. He had thrown her on the ground with such force that she hit her head on a wooden post, knocking her out or so he thought. After that, he tripped over her lantern, setting the barn on fire. He had no recollection that he had even started a fire in the barn until he saw the ruins the next day and couldn't find Lizzie.

Ben had to concede that his parents had been right all along about him, but now it was too late. He also didn't know how far the elder McCall boys went to get a little excitement, beside stealing and setting fires. They also threatened men and women, sometimes even beating up the men if they got in their way. At the trial, all three were found guilty and sentenced to hang for their crimes.

Ben was awarded his sister's two youngest boys, Colin and Jessie. He would bring them up as if they were his own. Both became doctors.

Minnie and Tom Martin would enjoy their new ranch for fifteen long and happy years before Tom dies of a stroke at the age of seventy-eight. Minnie would follow a year later at seventy four. The ranch itself was left to their dear lifelong friends Almanzo James and Laura Ingalls Wilder who rented it continually until Manly's death in 1949. Laura sold the Martin's ranch to its current resident in 1950 and has been kept in the same family. It has become a working farm and has grown considerably since Tom Martin first built and purchased the land in 1884.

Nate and Eliza Jane Harcourt had promised Ben Weller that they'd wait in Currie until the McCall business had been settled. As it happened, the teaching position opened up in Minneapolis and, the two made plans to settle out there. At Nate's urging, Eliza Jane ended her assignment at Currie and moved to Minneapolis. Nate's death six months later would be devastating to Eliza and to help forget, she plunged into her teaching. She took several teaching seminars, one in Arizona with Laura and a few more without her. She continued to live and teach in Minneapolis however until her brother's stroke in the winter of 1886 when she stayed in Walnut Grove for almost six months before she decided to move down to Crowley, Louisiana.

Fact vs Fiction

There was no Minnie Trimble Martin or Thomas Martin. Minnie is taken from the Little House episode, "Sweet Sixteen" from Season Six. Thomas Martin is my creation only.

Luke McCall, his wife Lizzie and his four sons, Ben Weller and Jake Johnson are my creation only.

Nathan Jonas Harcourt is loosely based on Thomas Jefferson Thayer, a wealthy, twice married merchant with six children. Eliza Jane married Thomas at age 42. She gave birth to a baby boy in 1894 and would name him Walcott "Wilder" Thayer. Thomas Jefferson Thayer would die in 1897 and his entire estate would go to Etta, his daughter from a previous marriage.

In 1904, Eliza Jane married Maxwell Gordon. The two would separate later on. She died on June 1, 1930 and is buried in Lafayette, Louisiana.


End file.
